In the Arms of a Freedom Fighter jet lemon
by bishonenslover
Summary: This is a oneshot Lemon for Jet from the manga/anime Avatar: the last airbender. Oh how we love you Jet xx -


Jet oneshot

my tribute to Jet...ohh how we love you Jet! you live on in our hearts xx

it starts on the ship to ba sing sei

"hey I'm Jet" he walks up to you who was leaning over the railings of the ship "oh hi I'm _" he rests his hand on your back "are you feeling okay, you're not sea sick are you?" "oh no, I'm not sea sick, I'm just missing my home, it was destroyed by the fire nation" "yeah mine too" he leans next to you "so wanna come meet my friends?" "sure" you smile and walk over with him to see his friends, he introduces you to Long Shot and Smeller Bee and them to you. Later in the night you lay down next to him and start to shiver "hey you okay?" he looks at you "I didn't realise how cold it was" you mumble trying to keep warm, suddenly you feel him wrap his arms round you, you blush and look up at him "I'll keep you warm" he gives you a sexy smile, for some reason you felt safe in his arms and you fall asleep.

The next morning you wake still in Jet's arms "hey morning" he welcomes you as you look around "mmm good morning" you smile at him and sit up, he sits up next to you "hey I was wondering if you would maybe like to share a house with me and my friends, there is only three of us so we wont be crowded" he looks into your eyes, you think for a little while "yeah, why not" you are so pleased to have met someone you can now be friends with you had no one before, now you felt accepted, "thank you" you kiss him on the cheek.

You arrive in the city and get taken to the house that you will be staying in, Long Shot and Smeller Bee both run to the first room and claim the two beds as theirs, you walk down the hallway and find another room with a double bed in it, your eyes widen "is this what they meant by 'a house that shelters four people'?" Jet walks into the same room "well I suppose this is where we will be sleeping" he throws his bag on the floor next to the bed not seeming to mind at all "is there not another room" you ask "nah I checked" he says laying on the bed "why? Afraid to sleep with me?" he turns and grins at you, you pout "no why would I be?" you set your bag down on the other side of the room and unpack your things.

You all sit around throughout the day and get to know each other, you find out that Jet used to be the leader of a group called the freedom fighters but that ended when the fire nation paid it a visit so they had come here seeking refuge. As the night came closer you decided it would be a good idea to go to bed "I'm gonna turn in okay, I'm tired" you stand and start walking to your room "yeah good idea" Long Shot and Smeller Bee both go to their room. Jet waits for a little while but then makes his way to his room.

He closes the door behind him and looks at you who was then climbing into bed "nice" he grins as he sees your short nightdress, you blush but get into bed, he starts to strip down to his underwear and gets in next to you, you turn on your side to face him *I owe him so much he has given me companion ship * "thank you" you whisper "huh, for what?" he turns his head towards you "taking me with you, I was lonely before, I had no one, but now I have you guys, and I am very grateful" "it's fine, we wanted another female in the group, smeller bee isn't much of a woman" you both laugh "you are all woman though" Jet rests his hand on your face but then runs it all the way down, down your neck, over your breasts, your stomach, and to your thigh.

You blush madly and shiver as it tickled "you are beautiful, just the kind of girl I want by my side" he leans forward and pulls you toward him, he presses his lips to yours, you are shocked at first by how fast things were moving but quickly got absorbed and closed your eyes "mmm" you moan as he lifted his hand that was resting on your thigh, up to your stomach, but under your nightdress. He moves it again higher and gently cupped one of your breasts, with his other hand he slips down your shoulder straps and pushes your nightdress down so it revealed your breasts "man, they're huge" he sighs as he stares at them, you blush again, he kisses one breast and squeezes the other he kisses over the nipple then licks round it until he takes it into his mouth and gently sucks and nibbles on it, you moan again and start to breath heavily, "look what you have done to me" he takes your hand and places it on the massive bulge in his underwear "well we should do something about that then" you push his underwear off and start to caress his member with your fingertips "it feels so big" you whisper "mmm, yes keep going"

He moves his hands down to your warmth and start to run his fingers round the opening, you gasp as it feels so good, after a little while you become wet "I cant hold on much longer" he moves his hand and climbs up on top of you and splits your legs wide open "this may hurt a little at first okay" he looks into your eyes, you nod and he starts to push his way in "mmm" you start to moan as his fully erect length pushes inside you "oh Jet" you gasp as you suddenly feel pain as it pushes through your walls, you snap your eyes shut and a tear rolls down your cheek, Jet notices and kisses your lips to take your mind off the pain, you open your legs wider and he pushes in a little further "ohhh yesss Jet" you moan again as it begins to feel more pleasurable "yes... that's it baby... call my name" he says panting "Jet ohh Jet" you say panting too, he starts to go faster and you wrap your legs around his waist which pushes him in deeper. "ohh _ I'm gonna cum" "yes me too" you both pant harder "where...where do you want it?" Jet puffs out "in me Jet, release it in me make me yours" "ahhhhh" the instant you finished he comes inside you "ahhhh" the feeling of him releasing his seed into you makes you hit your climax, he climbs off you and collapses beside you "wow that felt incredible" "I'm so happy Jet... I love you" "I love you too" he kisses you on the lips and wraps his arms around you and you both drift off to sleep.


End file.
